The overall goals of this multifaceted program are (1) to characterize the chromosome pattern of human tumors, particularly hematologic malignancies; (2) to correlate the cytogenetic pattern with the morphologic, immunophenotypic and clinical features of human leukemia cells and (3) to identify the genes involved in the pathogenesis of human tumors as a result of chromosomal abnormalities. The Chromosomes and Cancer Program is multidisciplinary and involves faculty in three departments (Medicine, Pediatrics and Pathology). The program forms the basis for many research collaborations and interactions focused on understanding the role of chromosomal abnormalities in human tumors with the ultimate goal of providing better tests for the diagnosis and subclassification of leukemia and lymphoma, identifying prognostic factors in these diseases and characterizing the genes involved in leukemogenesis.